


longing for a girl

by theprokaryotekid



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Identity Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprokaryotekid/pseuds/theprokaryotekid
Summary: Sweet mother, I cannot weave -





	longing for a girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Write-It Wednesday: Identity Porn at /fanfic_tropes on Imzy

Etta sighed over the new posters of Wonder Woman, tapping her red lacquered nail on the gaudy outfit they'd painted her in; a winsome expression - something Etta had certainly never seen on the real thing! - coloured that perfect face.

"Di, I have the most awful pash on her! Do you think she'll be back at headquarters soon?"

Her roommate finished slipping off her shoes before answering. Diana wiggled her toes in Etta's direction, and said "If I see her you'll be the first girl I'll tell."

"Ha!" Etta said. "You always miss her anyway, darling. What bad luck!"


End file.
